Anexo:Juegos de Mario Bros.
Aquí tenemos una pequeña lista: Juegos electrónicos *Mario Bras *Mario Bres *Mario Bris *Mario Bros (Solo este tuvo muuuucha Fama) *Mario Brus *Super-mega-ultra-giga Mario Bros *Mario Chupando mi verga *Mario & Maricon at The Marimpic Games *Mario & Sonic at The Paralympic Games *Resident Mario Mushroom Chronicles *Mario Hunter 3 Tri *Brain Training con el doctor Mario *Más Brain Training con el doctor Mario *Mucho Más Brain Training con el doctor Mario *Audicion in Mario's House *Age of Mario III *Call of Mario *Mario of Duty *Mario of Duty 2 *Mario of Duty 3 *Mario of Duty 4: Mushroom Kingdom Warfare *Mario of Duty 5: Mushroom Kingdom at war *Mario of Duty 6: Mushroom Kingdom Warfare2 *Mario of Duty 7: Mushroom Ops o también llamado "Black Mushrooms" *Mario Paint *Mario Word *Mario Excel *Mario PowerPoint *Mario Publisher *Mario Outlook *Mariodows Media Player *Mario Movie Maker *HitMario Blood Money *Gears of Mario *Gears of mario 2 *Mario de viaje con un kilo de setas *Code Geass: Mariuch of the Rebellion *Mario Combat Evolved *Mario 2 *Mario 3 *Mario Clancy's: Splinter Cell *Mario Clancy's: Ghost Racoon *Mario Clancy's: EndWar *Mario Clancy's: Rainbow Sex Six *Mario & Luigi Dead Men *Mario vs SmackDown 2008 Featuring Bowser *Mario vs SmackDown 2008 Featuring Luigi *Mario vs SmackDown 2008 Featuring BitchPeach *Grand Theft Mario: Mushroom City Enlace externo *Grand Theft Mario IV *Grand Theft Mario: San Luigi *Mario Effect *Super Mario Gaylaxy *God of Mario *Mario & Luigi Tools of Destruction *Half Mario *Half Mario 2: Lost Coast Mushroom *Half Mario 2: Episode 1 *Half Mario 2: Episode 2 *Half Mario 2: Blue Box *Half Mario 2: Red Box *Half Mario 2: Orange Box *Half Mario 2: Lemon Box *Half Mario 2: Apple Box *Half Mario 2: Peach Box *Half Mario 2: Luigi Box *Half Mario 2: Yoshi Box *Half Mario 2: Grape Box *Half Mario 2: Mango Box *El padrino es Mario: Mario Mata al verdadero Padrino *El padrino es Mario 2: No le gusta ser Padrino *El padrino es Mario 3: resucita al Padrino de verdad *El padrino es Mario 4: El padrino mata a mario *El padrino es Mario 5: Mario resucita al séptimo Día *Forza MarioSport *Forza MarioSport 2 *Mario Ultimate Alliance *The Elder Scrolls III:Mariowind *The Elder Scrolls IV: Mario *The legend of Mario: Ocarina de mala calidad *The legend of Mario II: La mascara friki *The legend of Mario III: El barco que no navega *The legend of Mario IV: Link mata a Mario por quitarle el juego *Metal Gear Mario: The Twin Marios *Metal Gear Mario 2: Sons of Peach *Metal Gear Mario 3: Mushroom Eater *Metal Gear Mario 4: Bullet Bill of the Patriots *Metal Gear Mario: Rising *Kingdom Mario *Mario Band *Everyone's Mariomon Ranch *Mario Fantasy *Unreal Mario *Mario Kombat *Mario Calibur *Fireball Wright: Mario Attorney *Fireball Wright: Mario Attorney Injustice for Koopas *Fireball Wright: Bullet Bills and Castles *Mario Calibur IV *Big Mario Academy *Mario Battlefront *Mario FPS *Bombermario *Bombermario Advance *Mariotroid *F-Mario *F-Mario X *F-Mario GX *Resident Mario *Resident Mario 2 *Resident Mario 3: Bowser *Resident Mario 4 *Resident Mario 5 *Resident Mario Code: Toad *Resident Mario: Gay in the Eden *Resident Mario: Remake of all *Mario Muere *Mario Muere 2: Mario no murio *Mario Muere 3: Esta vez si murio *Mario Muere 4: Mario revive *Mario Muere 5: La venganza *Mario Muere 6: Mario se coge a Link y muere de herpes *Mario Muere 7: Luigi furioso se coge a la princesa en su tumba *Mario Muere 8: Luigi se rapea a las 3 princesas de Mario *Viewtiful Mario *Viewtiful Mario 2 *Mario Splitters *Mario Quest *BioMario: Game of the Year Edition *Guitar Mario *Guitar Mario 2 *Guitar Mario Encore: Rock The Kingdom *Guitar Mario 3: Legends Of Peach *Guitar Mario 3: AeroParatroopa *Guitar Mario: On Tour *Guitar Mario: MetallMario *Pc Fútbol Mario *Tomb Mario *Mario mecánico *Mario Misionero *Mario mono *Mario morfosis. *Mario Niñero *Mario's Creed *Mario-Luigizooie *Mario-Luigitooie *Mariocraft *Mariocraft II *Mariocraft III *World of Mariocraft *Mario Gaiden *Mario Odyssey *M.A.R.I.O. *M.A.R.I.O. Online *M.A.R.I.O. Expansion Set *Mariowalker(MM Productions) *Ma-Ri-Oh! *Mario Mario Pro Skater *Mario Mario Pro Skater 2 *Mario Mario Pro Skater 3 *Mario Mario Pro Skater 4 *Mario Mario Underground *Mario Mario Underground 2 *Mario Emblem *Mario Emblem: The Mushroom Blade *Mario Emblem: The Shadow Bowsers and The Star Blade *Mario Emblem: The sacred Mushrooms *Mario Emblem: Mushrom Dawn *Mario Emblem: Path of Mushrom *Silent Mario *Mario Sun *Mario Sun 2: The Lost Game Over *Marioid *Marioid II: The Return Of Mario *Super Marioid *Marioid Fusion *Marioid: Toad Mission *Marioid Prime Hunters: First Goomba *Marioid Prime Hunters *Marioid Prime *Marioid Prime 2: Echoes *Marioid Prime 3: Corruption *Mario May Cry 1 *Mario May Cry 2 *Mario May Cry 3 *Mario May Cry 4 *The Legend Of Mario *The Legend Of Mario: Mario's Awekening *The Legend Of Mario: Oracle Of Mario *The Legend Of Mario: Ocarina of Mario *The Legend Of Mario: Bowser's Mask *The Legend Of Mario: Yellow Cape Waker *The Legend Of Mario: Toadish Cap *The Legend Of Mario: Twilight Peach *The legend of mario; Oracle of luigi *The Legend Of Mario: Boo Hourglass *Pro Evolution Mario *Super Star Soccer Mario 98 *Super Star Soccer Mario 2000 *Mario in arms: MARIO IN BLOOD *Mario in arms: ROAD TO KINGDOM 30 *Mario in arms: ESCAPE FROM THE HELL *Super Star Soccer Mario 2015 *Ragnarok OnMario *Mario Story *Marinogy *SSBM:Super Smash Bros Mario *Marioman *Marioman II *Marioman III *Marioman IV *Marioman V *Marioman VI *Marioman VII *Marioman VIII *Marioman IX *Marioman X *Marioman X II *Marioman X III *Marioman X IV *Marioman X V *Marioman X VI *Marioman X VII *Marioman X VIII *Marioman X IX *Marioman X X *Marioman X XI *Marioman X XII *Marioman X XIII *Marioman 64 *Marioman Z *Marioman Z 2 *Marioman Z 3 *Marioman Z 4 *Marioman Battlekingdom *Marioman Battlekingdom 2 *Marioman Battlekingdom 3: Blue *Marioman Battlekingdom 3: White *Marioman Battlekingdom 4: Red Mushrom *Marioman Battlekingdom 4: Blue Poison Mushrom *Marioman Battlekingdom 5: Team Luigiman *Marioman Battlekingdom 5: Team Warionel *Marioman Battlekingdom 6: Cybeast Bowser *Marioman Battlekigndom 6: Cybeast Cackletta *Marioman Battlekingdom: Battlecoin Tournament *Marioman ZX *Marioman ZX Adventura *Marioman Starforce Lakitu *Marioman Starforce Paratroopa *Marioman Starforce Dragon *Marioman Starforce 2: Yoshi x Luigi *Marioman Starforce 2: Hoops 3 on 3 Ninja x Luigi *Marioeach: The Blade of Coins *Marioeach 2: Dark Toads *Mariuto *Mariuto: Clash of Toads *Mariuto: Ultimate Mushrom *Mariuto: Koopa Council *Mariodogs: Dalmarian and Toads *Mariodogs: Chimario and Toads *Mariodogs: Mario Retriever and Toads *Mariomon Red *Mariomon Blue *Mariomon Yellow *Mariomon Gold *Mariomon Silver *Mariomon Fire Red *Mariomon Leaf Green *Mariomon Crystal *Mariomon Ruby *Mariomon Sapphire *Mariomon Emerald *Mariomon Diamond *Mariomon Pearl *Mariomon Platinum *Mariomon Stadium *Mariomon Stadium 2 *Mariomon Puzzle League *Mariomon Snap *Mariomon Colosseum *Mariomon XD: Gale of Bowser *Mariomon Box: Ruby & Sapphire *Mariomon Revolution *My Mariomon Ranch *Mariomon Rangers *Mariomon Rangers Battonage *Mariomon Rangers: Shadows of Mushrom Kingdom *Mariomon Dash *Mariomon Trozei *Mariomon Mistery Kingdom: Red Mario Team *Mariomon Mistery Kingdom: Blue Mario Team *Mariomon Mistery Kingdom: Marios of Time *Mariomon Mistery Kingdom: Marios of Darkness *Mariomon Pinball *Mariomon Pinball Ruby & Sapphire *Mariomon Pinball DS *Mariomon Puzzle Challenge *Mario Pelota Vasca *Mario of Empires *Mario of Empires II The Age of Bowser *Mario of Empires III *Mario of Mythology *Mario Strike 1.5 *Mario Strike 1.6 *Mario Strike Source *Mario OPS *Isamu *Mario 98 *Mario Vista *Mario XP *Mario XD *Mario XB *Mario Bros Z *Mario Bros GT *Mario Bros AF *Mario in the Darkness *Mario Ranger *Mario morfosis. *Mario Tetris *Mario Tetris 2 *Winning Eleven Mario *The King of Mario *The king of mario 2001 *The king of mario 2002 *The king of mario 2003 *The king of mario 2004 *The king of mario 2005 *The king of mario 2006 *The king of mario 2007 *The king of mario 2008 *The king of mario 2009 *The king of mario 2010 *The king of mario 2011 *The king of mario 2012 *The king of mario 2013 *The king of mario 2014 *The king of mario 2015 *The king of mario 2016 *Waku Waku 7 (sale mario) *Mario Clash of Ninja *Mario Gekitou Ninja Taisen *Mario Gekitou Ninja Taisen 2 *Mario Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3 *Mario Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4 *Mario Clash of Ninja Revolution *Mario Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX *Mario Ultimate Ninja *Mario Ultimate Ninja 2 *Mario Ultimate Ninja 3 *Mario Ultimate Ninja Heroes *Mario Party *Mario Parto *Mario Parkour *Mario Pecador *Mario Kart *Mario Coches *Mario Cachas *Mario Supermercado *Mario Teto *Mario Hostal *Mario Hotel *The Mario: Mario's path *Marioutimate Accel *Marioutimate Accel 2 *Mario Ninja Council 1 *Mario Ninja Council 2 *Mario Ninja Council 3 *Mario Path of the Ninja *Mario Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi *Mario Bros Chronicles *Mario Bros Chronicles 2 *Mario Rice of Ninja *Mario Konoha Senki *Mario Ninja Destiny *Battle Stadium D.O.M (Dragon Ball, One Piece, Mario Bros) *Mario Super *Mario Super Duper *Mario Super Duper Reloaded *Mario Super Duper Reloaded 2 *Mario Super Duper Reloaded 3 *Mario Super Duper Revolutions *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Ultimate *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Ultimate 2 *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Ultimate *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Ultimate *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Forces *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Forces 2 *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Forces 3 *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Forces 4 *M.S.D.R.M.D.M.U.F. MMORPG (Online) *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Force Chronicles *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Force Wars Chronicles Z *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Force Wars Chronicles *Mario Super Duper Revolutions Mega Destroyer Magic Ultimate Force Wars Chronicles and the demonic spirits of Bowser *Wii music Mario: Musica Rock malisisima *Mario se hace metrosexual *Mario se depila 1 *Mario se depila 2 *Mario se depila: Ahora toca la otra pierna *Mario grita de dolor *Mario se queda afonico *Mario se arrepiente *Mario se vuelve otra vez un hombre maduro: Se intenta ligar a la princesa *Mario se vuelve otra vez un hombre maduro 2: la princesa se ha ido con Luigi *Mario se intenta suicidar: pero no lo consigue *Mario se intenta suicidar 2: lo conseguirá mañana *Mario se intenta suicidar 3: Ya no se suicidará más *Mario se arrepiente en su lecho de muerte *Mario en el cielo coje una flor *Mario mata a Dios *Mario es Dios *Mario Paja *Mario Paja 2: En el Parque *Mario Paja 3: En el Trabajo *Mario Paja 4: La Paja Final *Mario Paja 5: Mario esta Mas Turbado que nunca *Mario Pajea *Mario Pajea 2: Él y Luigi *Mario Pajea 3: Él Luigi y Bowser hacen un trio. *Mario Pajea 4: Él, Luigi, Bowser y un Toad *Mario Pajea 5: The secret porn movie *Pro evolution mario. *Meting Mario *The Lord of the Mushroom *Little big Mario *Spacers In Mario *Mario-Imagina ser fontanero Juegos para el Movil, Ipod, Iphone y los mejores idiotas *Street Fighter Mario *Street Fighter Mario 2 *Golden San Andreas Mario *Golden Sin Mario 2: Trotamierdas *Busco Mario Cachondo (Ah no, que esto no va aqui) *Los Sims Mario 2 naufragio con Luigi *Lostmario (O Perdidos con Mario) *Mario y Luigi se fusionan *Mario y Luigi se fusionan 2: Llega Buu el gordo *Dragon Mario *Dragon Mario 2: Budokai Tenmario *Mario Güi *Mario Güi 2: El Güifit ha reventado con el peso de mario *Mario Güi 3: Jugando al Güi Sports Risorte *Mario 64000000000000 *Cocina con Mario *Cocina con Mario 2: Aprende a encender el fuego *Tekken 10: Mario del 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 A.C. : Mario Vs. Dinosaurios cachondos Juegos no electrónicos en los que también aparece, aunque parezca absurdo y efectivamente lo sea *Mariopoly (consigue todas las monedas doradas que puedas) *Mario: the Gathering (sólo existen dos colores: el rojo de Mario y el verde de Luigi) *Mario Quest (donde Mario y Luigi exploran mazmorras lanzando dados en vez de bolas de fuego) *Dungeons & Marios (ídem que el anterior) *Mariodrez (peón=goomba, alfil=koopa, caballo=Yoshi, torre=planta carnívora, rey=Bowser, reina=Peach. Al acto de mover una pieza a otro espacio ocupado y matar a la pieza enemiga que se halla en él se le denomina "aplastar"). Versión electrónica: Chessmario. *Churro, Media Manga, Mariotero. *Marioncesto (¡introduce la bola de fuego en la tubería!) *Marioasotzailes (deporte Vasco que consiste en levantar setas) Kits de Mario que nunca se vendieron *Marigay: Kit de mario vestido de chica para que te vuelvas un poco maricon homosexual *Mario experimentos: Juego de experimentos que probo el creador de mario y le salio 1 oreja en la pierna y un pie en el cerebro *Mario Kart kit:Un kit para tu coche to guapo para que lo tunes ahi.el kit consta de:Unas pegatinas de danonino,un linterna para hacer los neones,un poster de peach desnuda,una figura de yoshi bailando y un kilo de setas *Mario Party kit: Un kit para tus fiestas,contiene:todo tipo de drogas(incluido las setas)una musica de hambiente.unas patatitas con tazo y una bola de discoteca Juegos de flash de Mario *Submachinmario: el chino: Juego en el que tienes que ayudar a mario a encontrar a un chino en un laberinto *Submachinmario 2: la aspiradora: en una casa tenemos que encontrar la aspiradora para limpiar la casa de mario *Submachinmario 3: la figura geometrica: tenemos que encontrar en una ciudad 1.000 partes de una figura geometrica *Submachinmario 4: el portal: tienes que encontrar las claves para los portales hasta llegar al vater (Que mario se esta cagando) *Submachinmario 5: la regla: a Mario le ha entrado la regla y tienes que encontrar tampones algo que le sirva para que no sangre *Submachinmario 6: el libro: Ayuda a Mario a encontrar un libro para limpiarse el trasero, que se ha quedado sin papel para leer un rato *Submachinmario 0: los bebes de mario: Esta parte nunca salio. Consiste en conseguir 100 bebes entrando de casa en casa y matando a las madres y padres *Submachinmario 7: El manicomio: en esta parte tienes que encontrar un video en el manicomio para volver a mario loco (Y por qué el creador esta harto de hacer una saga de juegos que no juega ni dios) MMORPG *OMario *DarkMario *MarioOrbit *Mariatus *TheLord(Mario) *World of Mario *Mario's Warcraft *Asquerosamente Mario *Mariostar Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Anexos